


Inexplicably

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Food, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: The night did not go as planned. This was the third date she had been on this month that had ended inexplicably bad.





	Inexplicably

**Author's Note:**

> Be easy on me. I've never written for this fandom before and my first fics do usually suck.

* * *

The night did not go as planned. This was the third date she had been on this month that had ended inexplicably bad. Rey had no idea what she was doing wrong, but there was something about her that seemed to intimidate men. Maybe she wasn’t feminine enough, taking an interest in mechanics and vehicles seemed to steer guys away from her and it made absolutely no sense. If anything, shouldn’t that have drawn more men towards her?  
“Hi can I get two of these to go?” A masculine voice queried, before taking a seat beside her at the bar. He wasn’t conventionally pretty, ridiculously tall with features that didn’t quite match his face. But there was something about him that made Rey want to get to know him. She took in his interest in the instructions he received from the bar on how to re-heat the food, and Rey wasn’t entirely sure when she could join in on the conversation.  
“So not for here?” Rey asked him softly, her mind just didn’t seem to work. She was usually good at small talk. Well. She thought that she was.

“Nope. The plan was to get two portions of food to go so that I could eat both portions without feeling guilty.” The man answered her, startling a laugh out of her, “Well now that you know. I think I should probably say that I’m going to eat one portion tonight and leave the other for the morning.”

“Don’t stop me from continuing your original plan.” Rey smiled, “So do you normally get food from expensive restaurants?”

“Not usually.” He laughed, “I do know how to cook. I’m pretty average actually, but I just felt like spoiling myself today.”

“It doesn’t hurt to spoil yourself.” Rey agreed, “I’m Rey Kenobi.”

“Ben Solo.” He supplied, “So how would you like to help me out with my second portion of food? I’m feeling particularly generous.”

“Are you inviting me to your place?” Rey queried, “How do you not know that I’m not a dangerous woman? I could easily be a murderer?”

“If you are a murderer can you at least kill me after we eat?” Ben voiced, “It’s steak.”

“I guess there’s no harm in waiting.” Rey beamed.

She didn’t usually go to random stranger’s houses when she was sober and when she did it was usually to get laid. But Ben’s place was beautifully cluttered in a way that suggested that the man knew exactly where to find everything and for some bizarre reason, Rey found it charming. It was a hell of a lot bigger than her own place.  
“Would you like some water?” Ben asked as he set up the table, he reheated the food to the t and set down a bottle of wine that Rey couldn’t even pronounce if she tried.

“Sure.” Rey agreed, “Do you normally invite random girls to your house to eat steak and drink wine? Or am I an exception.”

“You’re definitely an exception.” Ben laughed, she really did like the sound of it.

Dinner went really well. The food was perfect, and if she was honest, she did have some doubts in he fact that it was re-heated. But it was great. And at the moment she was tipsy from the wine. They had danced like complete morons to some random song that was playing on the radio.  
“I quite like you.” Rey smiled, pulling him down into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, she never really understood the appeal of a height difference until this moment. Rey liked that he was a giant.

“Well. This is a first.” Ben smiled, “So we don’t really know each other.”

“We should probably change that.” Rey suggested. The rest of the night was spent with the two of them talking about their friends and family. It was odd to think how their relationship developed so fast. Rey felt like she knew him her whole life and it probably wasn’t healthy, but she really did like him a lot. They didn’t even have sex, they fell asleep talking about little things and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

** fin **


End file.
